


Vlogger 24601

by combeferrocious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Basically, F/F, F/M, M/M, Silly, broadway of france, dont hate my ships, vlogger 24601
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Reincarnation AU where Les Miserables characters play themselves in the Les Miserables musical in France. Inspired by Broadway's Vlogger 24601 and the current cast of Les Miz Broadway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is just some info before entering the story so you won't be confused

Jean Valjean - Hugh Jackman

Javert - Will Swenson

Fantine - Sierra Boggess

Monsieur Thenardier - Andrew Kober

Madame Thenardier - Keala Settle

Marius Pontmercy - Eddie Redmayne

Cosette Pontmercy - Katie Hall

Eponine Thenardier - Samantha Barks

Julien Enjolras - Aaron Tveit

Paul Vegas Combeferre - Ramin Karimloo

Nathaniel Courfeyrac - Fra Fee

Jehan Prouvaire - Alistair Brammer

Richard Grantaire - George Blagden

Darius Bahorel - Hadley Fraser

Baylor Feuilly - Jason Forbach

Andre Joly - Chris McCarrell

Timothy Bossuet - Kyle Scatliffe

Azelma Thenardier - Samantha Hill

Musichetta Joly-Bossuet - Idina Menzel

Jessica Bahorel - Nikki James

Gavroche - Gaten Matazzaro


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean begins the first part of the first Vlog

"Hello, my name is Jean Valjean...um we've recently been asked to do a series of YouTube videos where you guys get to meet the cast of Les Miserables. It is going to be very interesting..." The man stated before exhaling and looking around. "As you can see, I'm in my dressing room. It has pictures of my family...which is the cast."

Valjean turned the camera towards the pictures and showed them each one. "This will be like a pre-game thing where you meet the cast before I properly introduce you to them. This picture right here," he said, zooming into a group of boys, "is of our brave Barricade Boys. That is Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Grantaire, Bossuet, and Joly, along with little Gavroche. They're the best."

The next picture came into view on the camera. "This one is of a few of our lovely ladies: Eponine, Musichetta, Azelma, Jessica, and my daughter Cosette. They are the silliest girls ever, and you'll definitely find that out later. Let's see...this next one is of the Oldies."

Valjean held the camera in front of a picture taped to his mirror. "That's what we're called: the Oldies. Everyone else is either under the age of 10 or in their early to mid 20s. So that's me, my wife Fantine, Javert, and Monsieur and Madame Thenardier." He sighed. "We used to be really young. Anyway...here's the final picture that I have in my room." 

The camera focused on a picture that was taped above the Oldies picture. "This is the Baby Cast...which they aren't really babies in the show, but our youngest one that performs is just nine months old. Of course he is simply a child being held but he's pretty good at not crying during performances. So, it's Felix, the twins Lawrence and Melody, Baylor Jr., and Gavroche. Except he's not a baby, but he still plays with the kids." 

As if on cue, Valjean's alarm clock went off. He turned it off and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, so that's my alarm for one-hour before rehearsal. I have already warmed up...so I supposed I can venture on and find some of the cast hanging around."

He walked out of his dressing room and across the hallway to a door that said "The Inspector" with an obviously drawn in frowny face. "And too do this, I need my right hand man." He stated before knocking on the door.

"What?" The voice inside answered.

"I need you to do something." Valjean replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to." 

The door opened to reveal a scruffy man, caked with makeup, and dressed in a Javert costume without his coat. "Why are you videoing me?" He asked.

"I need you to help find some of the cast members." Valjean answered.

"It's an hour before showtime."

"I know."

There was a small silence before Javert sighed heavily in agreement. "Okay, fine. But we need to hurry."


End file.
